the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2018
12:03 Oh yeah 12:04 And it sounds like that to me too if it's slowed down 12:04 Mew, lol. 12:04 Messenger of Heaven: Watch your "mew"s 12:05 They were talking about it on a Discord server earlier today. 12:05 Oh 12:05 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 12:05 Welcome, Vile Jr. Nukes the Weeegeeverse. 12:05 Wtf 12:05 Hey Freezy! o/ 12:05 Hey Uptown Warmy (Robin) 12:06 Good meme, Southie-chan 12:06 Bad meme, FalcoLombardi99 12:06 Tell me what is "Southie-chan" 12:06 I am sorry, 12:06 As the weather is changing, Uptown Warmy is a more fitting name 12:06 But it's Ferry-san. 12:06 I'm sorry 12:06 But it is Sgt. Kitten 12:06 7:06 12:06 FalcoLombardi99 12:06 As the weather is changing, Uptown Warmy is a more fitting name 12:06 And it's so freaking hot now too- 12:07 XD 12:07 True, indeed 12:07 But I live in Canada 12:07 It's getting warmer here as well 12:07 What? 12:07 I thought you knew South Ferry irl @Freezy 12:07 what 12:07 no 12:07 Interestin' 12:07 Propaganda, Qstlijku 12:07 i've known him over the internet since 2015, never even seen his face, only heard his voice once 12:08 Oh 12:08 Propaganda, South Ferry. 12:08 Your vote soon to be finished? 12:08 Sure. 12:08 Just MOH is left. 12:09 South Ferry- the only time I heard his voice- sang "Wade in the Water" 12:09 And why wasnt moh done early? 12:09 She was done early. 12:09 However, I lost the document and had to begin anew. 12:09 Ah 12:10 Ah 12:11 Seems HTTPS is enabled by default on TDL now, we volunteered early. 12:11 good 12:11 Hey Rick (Robin) 12:11 That makes two wikis I'm on that have volunteered early. 12:11 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 12:11 Hey Octopus Wizard! o/ 12:11 Hello TheKorraFanatic, 12:11 Thanks for contacting FANDOM and volunteering your community. I have just enabled HTTPS to be shown to all logged in users. Please report any bugs to me via email. Hope this helps and enjoy! 12:12 i just installed viewremoved to see some of the terrible old messages i left when i was underage and i regret it immensely 12:12 Hey, that's pretty much identical to the response that I received. 12:12 I see, Richard. 12:12 Seems that Five Nights at Freddys Fanon WIki does not have HTTPS 12:12 Install it at once. 12:12 lol. 12:13 To think, a Wiki like f.n.a.f.f. has been up for 1 presidential term 12:13 True 12:13 It has been existent longer than Justin Trudeau has been PM of Canada 12:14 You'll have to change all the custom JS and CSS from http to https and then volunteer to switch using , South. 12:14 Sad 12:14 Won't it be moved by default eventually 12:14 In 2019, yes. 12:17 loss.jpg 12:17 tell me: 12:18 I II Ii I_ what is this?> 12:18 AHem 12:18 | || 12:18 || |_ 12:18 true. 12:19 Rename the continents at once. 12:19 Huh 12:19 Yes!~ 12:19 tell me dtf what is your writing tip of the day? 12:20 Since DTF's names passed, he can rename the continents if he chooses. 12:20 ye. 12:20 Writing tip of the day: 12:20 Show some personality, as though it was written by an omnipotent, whimsical narrator 12:21 I see, so you are for Omnipotent narrators. 12:21 Why not Limited? 12:21 I am not for omnipotent narrators 12:21 Okay then. 12:21 I am describing page-writing 12:21 Not book writing 12:21 Ah I see, pages. 12:22 That is indeed one style frequently used by early SF, 12:22 MP, DTF, and tvl 12:22 Indeed 12:22 However some could consider this unprofessional in their opinion, and opt for more formal juicy descriptions. 12:22 As well as the elusive G331 12:23 G332* 12:23 Welcome, Marty McFly. 12:23 Seems I voted. 12:23 Welcome, Chase Davenport 12:23 Let's have a look, TheKorraFanatic. 12:23 Welcome, Chase McFly. 12:24 Who is correct, South, Freezy, or Korra? 12:24 Technically all three 12:24 In regards to what, Chase McFly? 12:24 Am I Chase McFly, Chase davenport, or Marty McFly? 12:24 Tell me, Chase Davenport, whomst is Marty McFly? 12:25 The main protagonist of Back to the Future. 12:26 Fascinating 12:26 Fascinating 12:26 What is Jack's vote? @ Korra. It counts as a support, right? 12:26 Fascinating 12:27 What do you mean? 12:27 Ah, lag. 12:27 You said demote to content moderator, but I'm not sure what that should be taken as when updating the total. I've updated everyone else's scores, except Jack's. 12:28 Voting for a demotion isn't support. 12:28 Well what is it then? 12:28 It's not a full demotion, I mean. 12:28 It's in between a remove and support. (therp) 12:28 Neutral? 12:29 o/ 12:29 Indyde. 12:29 (hi) Q. 12:30 I guess so. 12:30 o/ 12:31 o/ 12:32 Seems SF, MOH, and FL99 are in battle. 12:32 I see, I see. 12:32 Fuck off. 12:33 Nope 12:33 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Caffanisback This user is obsessed with Riptoze- 12:34 Good. 12:35 So that user loves Riptoze 12:36 For some reason, Ripto shipped Nicole and I in Syde's server today. (facepalm) 12:37 Interesting 12:37 I ship 12:37 You already have Aii though 12:37 Yeah, I saw. 12:37 TKF and South Ferry 12:37 OTP 12:37 NO. 12:37 I ship... DTF & SF 12:37 And I am sorry, 12:37 I myself personally ship tkf x aii, it could happen, 12:37 NO 12:37 I have a girlfriend, you see 12:37 but they will just remain friends realistically. 12:37 But Aii is a free being, so no one has her. 12:38 I cannot be shipped with SF 12:38 Inb4 I'm shipped next 12:38 To quote CWC, 12:38 "I'm damn straight!" 12:38 Who tf is CWC. 12:38 A bad man 12:38 A very bad man 12:38 Okay then. 12:39 Is cwc from the CCC, dtf? 12:39 No 12:39 Interesting. 12:39 CWC is an internet phenomenon from 2007 onward 12:39 I see, I see. 12:39 I will not link anything, he could be considered nsfw. 12:39 CWC sounds like a CEC ripoff 12:40 Who? 12:40 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 12:40 Chuck E. Cheese is who I mean by CEC @Freezy 12:40 CWC is the guy's initials. He is a famous target for trolling. 12:40 Link it to me NOW, dtf. 12:40 pm 12:40 ^ 12:41 Don't say I didn't warn you 12:41 CWC is the creator of the worst OC, Sonichu 12:41 Ah I see. 12:41 I knew of this fellow, 12:42 Oh god 12:42 Ah 12:42 I just didn'tk now the initials. 12:42 Alright 12:42 I researched quite a bit on it, if I do say so myself. 12:42 Sonichu, worst OC ever 12:42 Indeed, Chris-chan 12:42 12:42 Ah. 12:42 Yes, Christian Weston Chandler 12:42 12:42 Brb. 12:43 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 12:43 A good man indeed. 12:43 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 12:43 Sonichu is worse than any cringy FNAF, Undertale, Cuphead, PPG or other Sonic OCs 12:43 its kind of bizzare how he called himself "chris chan" because of anime and his last name starts with "chan-" 12:43 like i'm pretty sure that wasn't intentional 12:43 ikr 12:44 Hey Bob! o/ 12:44 Or perhaps it WAS intentional and we don't know it 12:44 Hey Pooh (Robin) 12:44 Why Pooh? 12:44 Ah, Pooh. 12:44 CWC is a true genius 12:44 Welcome, C.Syde65 and Robin. 12:44 Brb again, gonna eat. 12:46 I ate already. 12:46 K 12:46 I already ate earlier as well, I had barbeque chicken for dinner 12:46 Fascinating 12:48 I hath not par take in dinner as of yet 12:49 I, myself, 12:49 have eaten probably thousands of times in my life 12:50 back. 12:50 *Back 12:50 I, Bob, hath eaten most likely millions of times in my life 12:50 Seems like every administrator is on TDL chat, interestin' 12:50 Yeah. 12:50 Ah yes, 12:50 Well shit. 12:50 Including DTF 12:50 Ah. 12:50 Honorary Administrator 12:51 If you're wondering why I'm not talking much in chat right now, I have my own votes to write up. Which I'm doing now. 12:51 Ah 12:51 Theory: 12:51 DTF Promoted to Administrator 12:51 DTF doesn't meet the requirements yet. 12:51 And I do believe the administrator roster is full, atm. 12:52 I think that he could run for assistant though 12:52 I am not even a full Content Mod 12:52 Only a temp 12:52 I believe I do not meet the requirements, indeed 12:53 DTF currently only meets the requirements for rollback, chat moderator, and Discussions moderator. 12:53 Indeed 12:53 And I will run for them all 12:54 Temporary rights don't count. Indeed. 12:54 As the User formerly known as Freezy, I will take TDL by storm! 12:54 And I believe we are already full on admins. 12:54 True 12:54 We can presume another 4-5 admins are needed 12:54 Not right now 12:55 Sayuri - Today at 7:54 PM 12:55 ????? 12:55 Good response. 12:55 Ah 12:55 Ah. 12:55 no. 12:56 http://prntscr.com/jiv1de 12:56 You fucking love anime, South Ferry. 12:56 Come, Downtown F, do you remember classics, such as: Tseotb, G----ro, Dj-----m? 12:56 good ol days, 2017. 12:56 No, tkf 12:56 w? 12:56 What words did you censor? 12:56 you know them, flb99 12:57 for you were there. 12:57 Whomst 12:57 From a bit earlier 12:57 Oh now I remember 12:57 http://prntscr.com/jiv1q4 12:57 Is Tseotb 12:57 "Jasmine" 12:57 And I do know of the Shadowy Woman of Colour, and Pride 12:57 Tseotb is Jaz 12:57 Ah, Jasmine. 12:57 She headed into here once. 12:57 ok 12:57 tell me q, 12:58 Why won't you go back to your old pic? 12:58 The one ferry speaks of 12:58 is Jazmyn 12:58 Not Jasmine 12:58 "Nice to meet you" 12:58 She always says that to me, Q. 12:58 Ah 12:59 Freezy, 12:59 Hart wants to know why you're a fascist, but he doesn't want to ask himself. 12:59 Huh 12:59 Lmaao 12:59 Ah 01:00 I am a fascist because the state is more important to secure a better future 01:00 Brb again. 01:00 I myself am a Democratic Fascist, 01:00 as the state is important to secure a better future too 01:00 I see, you asked this on main chat , TKF 01:01 Indeed 01:01 Look, its just a meme. 01:01 Look, I am not memeing 01:01 Sadly you are. 01:01 Nope 01:01 I believe in fascism 01:01 It is more achievable than true Communism, and far more useful 01:02 I see, i see, 01:03 I am sorry, FL99. 01:03 Ah. 01:03 I believe a proposal to outlaw Communism, Fascism is about due, only to make it f- 01:03 huh 01:03 I see, I see. 01:04 Tell me, 01:04 What is a SJW? 01:04 A social justice warrior 01:04 Tell me, 01:04 Who is a SJW? 01:04 Satirical title about those who take part in outrage cult- 01:04 Ah 01:04 A SJW is some annoying fella who usually has left-wing racism, anti-SJWs claim everything is sjw and are perhaps worse than sjw, 01:04 And alt-right is just right-wing racism 01:05 An SJW is G****ro 01:05 The winner of Eurovision 2018 is an SJW 01:05 Indeed 01:05 You know G---ro was a good man, 01:05 I wish I could have got to know em better 01:05 The winner of Eurovision was Israel iirc 01:05 Ah, G---ro. 01:05 Yep 01:05 You do not know em, tkf 01:05 and Israel isn't even part of Europe 01:06 I, myself, laughed at the man who ran onstage and said **zi propoganda 01:06 True 01:06 Australia is also a part of Eurovision 01:06 Disgosting 01:06 Which is laughable 01:06 Sadly Aus. is just a colony of the United Kingdom 01:06 Along with Israel 01:06 Because the country isn't even close to Europe 01:06 I think Czech Republic should've won 01:06 Ah, Israel. 01:06 My father's homeland. 01:06 Ah 01:07 Ah. 01:07 Ah 01:07 Ah. 01:07 I see. 01:07 My mother hails from Greece and France, and my father from Ireland 01:07 My mother hails from Ireland and India 01:08 My mother is from 'Murica. 01:08 I see, I see. 01:08 You cannot be from Murica 01:08 native 01:08 It is far too recent in history 01:08 Ah 01:08 Then she must be from Britain. 01:08 Ah 01:08 True. 01:08 Tell me, 01:09 Ah, Falco is like Beyonce. 01:09 do you consider Natives asian? 01:09 For Beyonce is Indian too. 01:09 Ah 01:09 Tell me, 01:09 Proposal: American Afghanistan, Turkish Palestine, British Iran, French Iraq 01:09 Do you consider natives asian? 01:09 Perhaps so, land bridge 01:09 Perhaps so. 01:09 Correct 01:09 Beyonce is one of my favorite singers 01:09 They did come from Asia. 01:09 true. 01:09 So, therefore, they are Asian. 01:09 Beyonce, while a good singer, is not inventive IMO 01:10 Beyonce is not Indian, I am sorry. 01:10 Indeed 01:10 She is African American 01:10 And Native American 01:10 Indeed. 01:10 For "Indian" is a ludicrous term applied to Native Americans. 01:11 Correct 01:11 Indian means a person from India 01:11 Let's discuss the rap goddess: 01:11 01:11 "Indian" should be applied to the people of the India sub-continent 01:11 Iggy Azalea. 01:11 Nope 01:11 CupcakKe is better 01:11 Tell me, what do you think of the altepetl known as Tenochtitlan? 01:11 CupcakKe is gross, I am sorry. 01:11 Tell me, 01:11 True, TKF 01:12 what do you think of the god known as Damon Albarn? 01:12 The rap god is Eminem 01:13 Ah 01:13 I am not speaking of a rap singer 01:13 And the rap god is Kendrick Lamar 01:13 I see. 01:13 I chip a kitty little bit of nothin, I chip a kitty little bit of nothin 01:13 Especially with his song ma.a.d city 01:13 A good song, indeed, one of my two favourite rap songs 01:13 Eminem is better IMO, except for his latest album 01:14 Eminem - Stan is an exceptionally good song 01:14 Love The Way You Lie is my favorite Eminem song 01:14 Sad 01:14 tell me tkf, i presume you have listened to FEAR.? 01:14 Or perhaps XXX., or Lust.? 01:14 Mainly cuz it features Rihanna 01:14 Listen to Gorillaz, all of you 01:15 I already listen to Gorillaz 01:15 Do it NOW 01:15 01:15 AH 01:15 Good 01:15 Love the way you lie is a good song, I am sorry. 01:15 Now, listen to Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise 01:15 Humanz is my least favorite Gorillaz album 01:15 wtf is Humanz 01:15 The newest Gorillaz album 01:15 And, as everybody knows, Demon Days is the best 01:16 True 01:16 Tell me, 01:16 Why listen to fake monkies sing? 01:16 Feel Good Inc. is their best song 01:16 No, TKF 01:16 Gorillaz is only the greatest animated band ever. 01:16 no 01:17 They are an immortal satanist, a young (well, now she's like 20) asian girl, a mentally-disabled man, and a black guy with his friend possessing him. 01:17 Not fake monkeys 01:17 Yep 01:17 Ah, an asian. 01:18 Indeed 01:18 Didn't know Gorillaz was animated, not knowing much about them. 01:18 Ah 01:18 I assume you like the infamous jpop then? 01:18 They have lore, even 01:18 I've seen one of their album covers, but only one of them. 01:18 No! 01:18 Noodle, the asian girl, is the drummer! 01:18 Guitaist* 01:18 Guitaris* 01:18 HOw racist. 01:18 Guitarist* 01:18 Ah 01:19 She was brainwashed by the Japanese government to be an assassin 01:19 Since when was brainwashing even possible in real life? Or is this not real? 01:20 Noodles also had a cyborg version 01:20 Since when was brainwashing even possible in real life? Or is this not real? 01:20 (As I have already stated, one of the band members is LITERALLY IMMORTAL) 01:20 (Clearly NOT real) 01:20 Since when was brainwashing even-- 01:20 I see CS65 unloaded. 01:20 Nope 01:20 Yeah, Gorillaz is animated 01:20 Look in staff reviews! 01:20 He asked a question that had already had a clear answer 01:21 No! 01:21 Downtown Freezy: Watch the caps 01:21 He unloaded in staff reviews! 01:21 Hmphl 01:21 Ah 01:21 Huh? 01:21 And they could have used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal 01:21 Nope! 01:21 He sold his soul for bass guitar skills and an enchanted guitar 01:21 As well as fame 01:22 Seems C.S65 has Unloaded on DTF 01:22 Syde and Korra's on the staff review looks to be 100% the same 01:22 They aren't. 01:23 Amazin' 01:23 I am truly sorry, FL99. 01:23 But I just felt it was needed. 01:23 None of my feelings were personal either way, and I'm certain the same goes for Korra's feelings. 01:23 Ah. 01:23 I am going to carefully analyze it. 01:24 Perhaps I should apply for Chat Mod, as I am far more active and experienced with chat than being a content mod. 01:24 Perhaps you should. 01:24 You should 01:24 perhaps you should. 01:25 But maybe apply after reviews are over 01:25 Hmph. I will apply right now! 01:25 Yeah, that would be wise. 01:25 Wait. 01:25 Why right now? 01:25 I'm truly not sure if we need another CM though. 01:25 Or if we even need a CM. So Idk. 01:25 Hmph! 01:25 I'm a CM :p 01:25 Hmph! 01:25 I think waiting would be wiser. 01:25 Ah, cm. 01:25 A Chase McFly. 01:25 @ Chase - Lol. 01:25 Indeed 01:25 Just wait 7-10 months 01:25 Yeah, true. 01:25 We only have one CM 01:26 XD. 01:26 Tell me, 01:26 when is the RP break over? 01:26 Tell me, 01:26 Whenever SLOLHKWM TKF says it is. 01:26 Tell me, 01:27 wtf is slohkwm 01:27 Too much caps 01:27 When the Comrades project ends. 01:27 Hmph 01:27 We should get to work on that. 01:27 Ye Chase McFly be careful on your caps 01:27 As we're all active currently. 01:27 When does the comrades project end! 01:27 That means Supreme Leader Overlord High King The Korra Fanatic. 01:27 Incorrect, tkf. 01:27 I see, cmf. 01:27 It's an acronym though. 01:27 I am none of those. 01:27 I am a masthead in a community. 01:27 Just try to watch the caps even with it, only things like FANDOM are free, Slohktkf 01:28 Korra is the leader of the wiki 01:28 You are our overlord, TKF 01:28 And what about Messenger of Heaven? 01:28 What is she? Just a bino? 01:28 She is VP. 01:28 Vice President. 01:28 No! 01:28 I wouldn't use the word "leader" to be honest. 01:28 And also I.K. 01:28 That is as bad as Co-Leader! 01:28 Innocent kitty 01:28 No gods, no masters here! 01:28 Yes, DTF. 01:28 Only the community! 01:28 No leaders! 01:28 I am simply a masthead or figurehead. 01:29 No! 01:29 With extra tools, like other users here. 01:29 You are just as important as every user! 01:29 Nonsense, TKF, I don't control you. 01:29 We are a community! No gods, no masters! 01:29 I agree, "masthead" "figure head", 01:29 is to be supressed. 01:29 You control me :D 01:29 Along with "vp". 01:29 TKF and MoH are Bcrats, but they are not in charge! 01:29 Incorrect, Chase McFly. 01:29 Nobody is! 01:30 Twas a joke, South Ferry/. 01:30 Incorrect, CMF. 01:30 Fandom staff are the highest 01:30 We are all equal. 01:30 Just some have more tools than others. 01:30 Didn't you see the ":D" 01:30 It was a joke. 01:30 Look at the emojis. 01:30 No gods. 01:30 No masters. 01:30 Just Aiihuan. 01:30 TKF and MoH are in charge 01:30 as they have the highest rank 01:30 Sadly moh is just Bino 01:31 I am sorry, 01:31 But a good user nonetheless 01:31 Nope, MOH is IK> 01:31 But Bureaucrat is just a role for managing user-rights. 01:31 Ah 01:31 Innocent Kitty. 01:31 MoH is Childish Gambino 01:31 Indeed 01:31 ye bureaucrat means nothing 01:31 It is mostly Symbolic, 01:31 Administrators are generally given free rein, provided it doesn't violate the TOU, so in general they do have more local authority than Staff do. 01:31 A symbol of leadership 01:31 So, SF 01:31 huh 01:31 Do you believe MoH is Don Glover, also known as Childish Gambino or simply Bino? 01:31 Yeah Bureaucrats don't have much rights, as their rights are mostly involving promoting and demoting users. 01:32 Theory: 01:32 Administration reviews end on Mary 25. 01:32 Indeed 01:32 Mary 25 01:32 kk 01:32 Who's Mary? 01:32 South Ferry applies for bureaucrat on May 25. 01:32 Oops. 01:32 :o 01:32 Administration reviews end Mary 24. 01:32 *may 01:32 Fuck you, R key. 01:32 They end on the 24th indeed. 01:32 FANDOM or any of it's wikis are not non-government things, i am sorry 01:32 Fuck you, TKF 01:32 I presume you are using mess' autocorrect? 01:32 Head out! 01:32 All of you, head out! Fuck you, TDL! 01:32 No! 01:32 Sowwy :( 01:32 Lol. 01:33 I assume DTF and SF use :3 in PM with each other? 01:33 XD 01:33 I do not PM SF 01:33 He is a disgusting man 01:33 A dirty rapper 01:33 come, tell me what is this: 01:34 Act 1 Scene 1: K*mi: Come, Ish. An old black ram is tupping your white ewe. 01:34 wtf 01:34 Wth 01:34 I don't get it 01:34 why would Mary, once known as Mark, say that about Shawn and E****ld? 01:34 Look at me, follow me! 01:35 Perhaps this: 01:35 Freezy, do not say S**WN. 01:35 Tell me, 01:35 why? 01:35 Tell me, 01:35 Because it may very well be the real anme of someone on this chat. 01:35 That better not be an Xxxtentacion reference @Korra 01:35 Indeed 01:35 Ish: It is time for your crimes are known, Moor. I refuse to let a Barbary House climb all over my daughter. 01:35 sister* 01:35 Shawn has permitted me to say this 01:36 (Hi) Ghast. 01:36 Hey Ghast (Robin) 01:36 I knew who Shawn is. 01:36 hey o/ 01:36 I do not believe CMF can tell users what to do. (therp) 01:36 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 01:36 My bad, Korra. 01:36 o/ 01:36 Follow me, look at me, follow me, yah! 01:36 It was a messinga round. 01:36 Working on the art challenge now 01:36 Okay 01:36 Tell me, 01:36 Follow me, look at me, follow me, yah! I took a Neko to Starbucks! REDACTED! 01:37 Did you know I could go full dictator and MOH would never know? 01:37 I still haven't started writing for the writing challenge 01:37 Speaking of challenges, hope more people join my music challenge 01:37 Bino, tkf 01:37 lol 01:37 I did, @Falco 01:37 Tell me, 01:37 Ik @Ghast 01:37 Is Billie Jean my lover? Is the kid my son? 01:37 That's an MJ reference 01:38 Correct 01:38 I am listening to that right now 01:38 Should I draw an animal Minecraft related 01:38 lol. 01:38 Billie Jean is one of MJ's best songs 01:39 They just added dolphins today 01:39 South Ferry, PM. 01:39 It's about kitty cats. 01:39 Ah 01:39 It is about Kitty Kit (x100) 01:39 >.< 01:39 Kit Kat 01:39 I rememba when Kitty Kit was unleashed upon this chat. 01:40 yeah that shit was stupid 01:40 South Ferry would say 01:40 "Get it done, MOH" 01:40 And she's do it. 01:40 MD* 01:40 *She'd 01:40 lol. 01:40 No, legit, 01:40 I am sorry, 01:40 But SF used to tell MD to do kitty kity. 01:40 *kit 01:40 I remember that 01:41 It was needed to prevent disaster 01:41 Get it done, SF 01:41 I rememba Enga Deception. 01:41 I rememba syrup sandwiches and crime allowances 01:41 finesse a kitty with the counterfeits and now we countin this 01:42 Tell em 01:42 Sit down, be kitty. 01:42 Sadly Humble. is overrated, 01:42 They only thing I can actually draw good is anything Minecraft related, lol 01:42 And DAMN. has better tracks like: 01:42 Humble is overrated 01:42 "Duckworth." "Fear" "XXX." "Lust." "DNA" 01:42 Loyalty isn't bad 01:42 Sadly, Minecraft is over-rated. 01:42 I presume you have listened to all of this dtf? 01:42 ^ 01:42 Just leave Minecraft. 01:42 It is a fun game, Korra. 01:42 Just leave all video games. 01:43 mhm 01:43 (hmm) 01:43 And M.a.ad City is better than anything on DAMN 01:43 It was a good piece, 01:43 but Fear. and Duckworth. were quite good. 01:43 Just leave all video games and music. 01:43 Come, bruddahs, 01:43 I like Kendrick's collab with SZA 01:43 If I told you I killed a kitty at 16 would you believe me? 01:43 let us track da de enemy and do away with dem. 01:44 Bad meme 01:44 ok 01:44 Ugandan Knuckles is a dead meme 01:44 You are dead memes. 01:44 Fuck you, TKF 01:44 Oof 01:44 Fuck you too, DTF. 01:44 It was never funny to begin with 01:44 Oof 01:44 Head out now 01:45 Sanic is better than Ugandan Knuckles 01:45 Come, bruddahs, 01:45 let us stan hot girls. 01:45 No! 01:45 Nope 01:45 lol, what? :P 01:45 wtf is happening 01:45 The term Stan stems from an obsessed fan in a fictional Eminem story who kills his pregnant wife for Eminem 01:45 Do not be a Stan 01:46 TDL after dark, GhastHunter26. 01:46 That's dark 01:46 Indeed 01:46 Eminem - Stan is his best work, though 01:46 It samples a Dido song 01:46 Instead of fanning over hot girls, fan over drag queens. 01:46 I hate Dido. 01:47 FL99, I am sorry, but I am not attracted to man 01:47 men* 01:47 ^ 01:47 ^ 01:47 ^ 01:47 Are you aware of the fact that if Pirus and Crips all got along, they'd prob'ly gun me down by the end of the song? 01:47 Then you can fan drag kings 01:48 No! 01:48 Why would we fan women who dress up as men! 01:48 I am not attracted to what looks like men! 01:48 ^ 01:48 But Drag Queens are men that look like woman. 01:49 Rarely 01:49 And? @Chase 01:49 They often look like bootleg barbie dolls 01:49 And I am not attracted to that 01:50 It seems like Mess is not here 01:50 No they don't, not always that is. Some drag queens like Derrick Barry looks like Britney Spears and Coco Montrese looks like Janet Jackson 01:50 She's AFK. 01:50 Or Away. 01:50 Same diff. 01:50 What is a drag queen anyway? 01:51 AFK and away literally mean the exact same thing. 01:51 AFK, away, in battle same terms 01:51 A man who dresses as a woman for entertainment who identifies as a man @SF 01:51 I see. 01:51 Behold! Young teenagers in a medium-sized school. In this school there exists a girl, she has went the whole year. Also in this school is another fellow, a boy. This boy is quite fond of her, the heart beats when she is around, and he always looks up as if there was a stain on her shirt when she would come into the classroom. Indeed, for the first three-quarters of the year, they rarely spoke, yet she would run up to this boy at the ending of school for a greeting, and invite this boy to accompany her during lunch.I call this tale the Allegory of the School, what is your opinion on this? 01:51 wtf 01:51 You so copypasted that 01:52 At least it wasn't more Korraii fanfiction. 01:52 Hope there's no 6Falco fanfics 01:52 #LongLIveKoraii 01:52 Ah 01:52 6F 01:52 #LongLiveKane 01:52 01:52 What is your opinion on this text? 01:52 A friend of Demonic B******* 01:53 A dubious man 01:53 K--- is dead. 01:53 K--- dead meme 01:53 Who? 01:53 And is nowhere near Korraii. 01:53 But Chane is not O_O 01:53 wtf 01:53 For Korraii brings much more happiness than K---. 01:53 Wtf 01:53 I see Chase a playa :) 01:53 I am sorry, 01:53 I am still friends with jane. 01:53 But there's an unspoken rule. 01:53 Is K--- the one that caused Lisa Fiss' story arc? 01:53 Friends don't date the exes of other friends, CMF. 01:54 Indeed 01:54 Hmm.. 01:54 My friends don't date anyone 01:54 I thought Chase was dating Amanda 01:54 She's the ex of my friend. 01:54 And the sister of my "ex" 01:54 who is amanda 01:54 who is amanda 01:54 We broke up. 01:54 Ah yes 01:54 Therefore, 01:54 your "girlfriend, (sort of)" 01:54 you shouldn't even be thinking about a ship with TRJTK. 01:54 Due to these relations. 01:55 Sorry. 01:55 If my girlfriend knew of TDL, she would likely join. She would likely leave because of the weebs (fuckin weebs) 01:55 Maybe it is all a meme. 01:55 I mean 01:55 We are currently fighitng the weebs off. 01:55 *fighting 01:55 Says the one with an anime profile picture 01:55 True. 01:56 It's a drawing. 01:56 Sadly it is anime 01:56 Speaking of weebs, some of my family members are weebs 01:56 For I have denounced anime and the weeaboo lifestyle. 01:56 My brother is watching My Hero Academia as we speak 01:56 English dub, of course 01:56 Why you denouncing just a type of show? racist 01:56 tkf head out o/ 01:56 Destroy him. 01:56 He is nearly 18 01:56 My uncle watches that show @DTF 01:57 I rememba 01:57 the tale of Hound the Wise 01:57 the tale of D-- vs E----S----g 01:57 the tale of LemonL00ver 01:57 Theory: 01:57 The Mechanical Hound on TDL. 01:57 My brothers are watching SuperMarioLogan 01:57 Sad 01:58 Execute them 01:58 SuperMarioLogan isn't funny IMO 01:58 I agree 01:59 Upupupu! 01:59 The humor of SuperMarioLogan is worse than the humor of Teen Titans Go 01:59 Tell me, 01:59 Will DTF vote? 01:59 Perhaps 01:59 Perhaps not 01:59 Ah. 01:59 Welcome, Gaomon. 01:59 So Freezy likes Danganronpa 01:59 Yes!!! 02:00 But I swear I am not a weeb!!! 02:00 Ah, Danganronpa. 02:00 Weeb shit. 02:00 I'm not a weeb 02:00 I am called a weeb for playing and liking DDLC, yet this happens. 02:00 You are a weeb, FL99. 02:00 DDLC is not weeb! 02:00 You have anime club every day. 02:00 Nope 02:00 You fucking love anime. 02:00 I see Weeb dtf is here. 02:00 And Danganronpa is good! Fuck you TKF! 02:01 I don't watch anime I watch cartoons like Teen Titans and Miraculous Ladybug 02:01 Be careful, or else Ferry-chan may join 02:01 Ah, Ferry-chan. 02:01 Ferry-chan! 02:01 I believe he's the dude that talks like this. :3 02:01 With the, ahem, "dragon loli" pfp 02:01 Ah. 02:01 Most nekos are _. 02:29 /sendannouncement kk 02:29 Is that so? 02:29 The True Fanon Wiki is unknown? What do you mean? 02:29 Heh 02:29 /sendannouncement don't worry bout that 02:29 I mean exactly what I said. 02:29 Okay, lol. 02:29 SF does not even know 02:29 He may think he knows, 02:30 But he does not 02:30 Seems MoH will soon force TKF to sleep again 02:30 Ah, Wb MoH 02:30 After The Great Tragedy of the True Fanon Wiki, his memories were forcefully implanted so that he may forget such a tragedy ever happened. 02:30 Nope. 02:30 Ah, but perhaps I've said too much already. 02:30 Let us take a look at the fanon wiki. 02:30 It might be in need of a cleanup. 02:30 Perhaps so, MP 02:31 Any more talk about such an event could trigger an event where his old memories and new memories cross over with one another, 02:31 Leaving him in a state of confusion, not knowing which are truly real and which are actually fake. A despair-inducing conclusion. 02:32 Theory: 02:32 Hi Mysterious Paladin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I learned how to confirm my email on wikia!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is everything alright??? I do not want you to be a little sad ;( 02:32 Basic background, basic frontpage, I see, I see. 02:32 We need a new front page here. 02:32 Seems Downtown Freezy has journeyed to the past 02:32 To bring about an old meme 02:32 Classic 02:32 Indeed, South Furry. 02:33 Theory: 02:33 http://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chad 02:33 Theory: 02:33 More non-canon TDL RPs held in Discussions. 02:33 Ah, The Chad. 02:33 A good idea. 02:34 One of my personal favourite characters. 02:34 We currently only have one. 02:34 Ah, perhaps I'll start a non-canonical roleplay. 02:34 Perhaps, but I'm a busy man. 02:34 Hey Bob! o/ 02:34 The Chad is a good man. 02:34 (hi) Hart. 02:34 Theory: 02:35 https://the-demons-light-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Random_unknown_chick 02:35 I will start my turn by playing Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. 02:35 Reply to Shadows of Ede 02:35 n 02:35 Now 02:35 What does Pot of Greed do?!?? 02:35 Who knows? 02:35 02:35 Does it 02:36 Allow you to draw two more cards? 02:36 Gah! 02:36 We know what it does, but what does it do? 02:37 Allow you to draw two more cards, of course 02:37 Based on everything that's been said so far... I have a theory that Pot of Greed MIGHT allow you to draw two cards. 02:37 Theory: 02:37 Queen of Ichor 02:37 O, the beautiful Queen 02:38 A tragic character in every sense of the word 02:38 Tell me, C.Syde65 and Chase McFly, 02:38 If the Demon doesn't exist in the non-canon RP, what is the Demon doing in the non-canon RP? 02:38 Look, 02:38 Look, 02:39 It's simply fanon, you hater 02:39 Syde wrote all that. 02:39 Theory: 02:39 O damned Kaz!! 02:39 He stole that demon's soul!!! 02:39 It is simply FANON. 02:39 Tell me, 02:39 Who said they didn't exist? 02:39 Um, Syde? 02:39 What? 02:39 Why are you using Xeren and Gabe, my characters, in it? 02:39 Perhaps this is why ownership templates are good to use, as I tried to do long ago... 02:39 Agreed! 02:40 Xeren is a highly major character, it would be foolish to think he's exclusive to one RP. 02:40 Also, he was added before you adopted him. 02:40 Xeren is an important character though. 02:40 Twas a joke 02:40 Here, a group of TDL characters find themselves in an alternate world, with no means of escape. Despite a few similarities, there remains one crucial difference: Xeren does not exist. Can our characters manage? Let's RP and find out! 02:40 Here is the timeline, in Earth years, because what are Euclid years?: 02:40 Earth Year #0: Euclid is formed by two gods, Derek and Xena. However, a rebellious demon known as Xatulia banishes their minds, making them unfit and weak. Instead, Xatulia becomes a godess and starts an Euclid Global Democracy God System. 02:40 Earth Year #1899-Present Little Gabriel Alchemillia's parents die, allowing him to become "God of Euclid." For the next hundred years, Gabriel makes critical errors-i.e., by releasing angels and demons into Euclid. Gabriel is an evil dictator, and the demons and angels are teaming up to kill him. 02:40 Watch the wall please. 02:40 Oh. 02:40 I'm sorry. 02:40 Oh my 02:40 But read it, Syde. 02:40 TLF 02:40 That's the RP storyline. 02:40 And I haven't had a chance to RP until now. 02:40 TKF* 02:40 http://prntscr.com/jivry7 02:40 Ban CMF at ONCE 02:40 Now that 02:40 is a screenshot for the ages 02:40 Nope, Freezy. 02:41 Put it in #funny-moments 02:41 Lmao, Paladin. 02:41 I didn't see that part in the OP. 02:41 TDL Funny Moments Montage #5 02:41 thats EPIC 02:41 Let us change it up, Syde. 02:41 The RP. 02:41 Okay, this is epic. 02:42 What do you mean? 02:42 And Freezy ddi say i could be alternate Gabe once. 02:42 For thsi RP. 02:42 Let;s change our replies a bit. 02:42 We live in a society where girls would rather date Ultimate Students than gentlemen from the Reserve Course.... 02:42 To what? 02:42 Reserve Course rise up..... 02:42 Harrison and Piercy are talking about the demon. 02:42 Yes? 02:43 We live in a society 02:43 You know what,a ctually, it's fine. 02:43 How about we just keep RPing now? 02:43 We live in a society... 02:43 are harriso and piercy based off of fred and George too 02:43 Ah, so we'll RP and forget our guide? 02:43 He doesn't exist in that world, but they are still working for him in another world for the reasons that I mentioned when RPing. 02:43 Therefore, going into an RP with no guideance. 02:44 Interestin', Syde. 02:44 No, it is Harrison and Piercy of the real world. 02:44 Seems I'll have to make the greatest TDL RP (The Canonicity of Which is Debatable) 02:44 Who are also stranded in the laternate universe. 02:44 TDL: Shadow Xeren's Dating Event. 02:44 True. 02:44 Oh yes 02:44 Yes yes yes 02:44 what a chaotic chat 02:44 This is required 02:44 Nay 02:44 This is ABSOLUTELY required 02:44 indeed 02:44 It is required to bring true balance to the universe 02:45 Perfectly balanced, as all things should be 02:45 Order must be inducted into this chat 02:45 Hmph. 02:45 Korra, can you channel your inner Atticus on the non-canon RP? 02:45 I am of the Phantoms 02:45 We obtain Order through method of Chaos. 02:45 We are of the Phantoms 02:45 The chat is currently not chaotic. 02:45 Just fast-pace. 02:46 It is the will of our higher ups, we do as we are told for the good of society. 02:46 Praise the Lord 02:46 are you sure about that korra 02:46 Empress will surely be pleased at our praisings, yes? 02:46 Of course, Paladin 02:46 Yes, Alex. 02:46 ok 02:48 I'm going to revive this chat by using Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two additional messages. 02:48 1 02:48 2 02:49 Hmph 02:49 :) 02:49 Still, there's no way I can lose even if Pot of Greed is wasted. 02:49 There is not a single bad card in the Reverend's deck, after all. 02:49 card 02:49 yugioh 02:49 Seems I have been given a faulty deck. 02:50 I can have Downtown Freezy vouch for me when I say, the TRUE Reverend's deck does not have a single bad card. 02:50 His response to this will be, "I AGREE WITH THAT" 02:50 ahuh 02:50 weebs 02:50 Mess, what's "Ahuh"? 02:50 No, thats wrong! 02:50 Seems to be a form of laughing 02:50 We are not weebs! 02:50 Which is typical with... 02:51 Yes, weeaboo? :P 02:51 ...weebs 02:51 its a form of saying I don't believe him 02:51 That's what a bot once said back to a user. 02:51 weebs play yugioh 02:51 I don't play Yugioh 02:51 Messenger of Heave plays Yugioh. 02:51 *Heaven 02:51 Didn't know that. 02:51 I agree with that! 02:51 02:51 Besides, there's way worse things people can do than play Yugioh 02:51 Such 02:51 Like you know, having a body pillow 02:51 Indeed 02:51 Ah. 02:51 Freezy and I know a man who owns one 02:52 ****ary is a traitor 02:52 It was an unfortunate chain of events. 02:52 Don't speak his name! 02:52 Ahem 02:52 Going AFK for a bit. 02:52 Anonymous couldn't even partake in a single mission 02:52 I feel sad for the man 02:52 o/ people 02:52 I miss him. 02:52 Ah, but you can't tell anyone that 02:53 Pot of Greed is a card in a yugioh deck 02:53 If my persona were to be broken now, they wouldn't think of me as fit to lead the Phantoms 02:53 Huh?? 02:53 Empress leads the Phantoms 02:53 Such is that you are told, my friend. 02:53 Do not dwell on it 02:56 Seems the time of Conrad has once more come to an end. 03:02 Sad 03:06 Smfh. 03:06 I am sorry, 03:06 but I went AFK and you fuckers couldn't manage to keep the chat going. 03:08 R.I.P. 03:09 R.I.P 03:10 R.I.P 03:25 Alex! o/ 03:25 o/ 03:25 Syde, did you see my reply? 03:25 Yes. 03:27 Are you going to reply? :p 03:27 Hold on. I should be able to soon. 03:27 Hi Q. 03:28 o/ 03:29 Haven't seen HDMaster on CC for a while 03:29 Same. 03:29 GTG. 03:29 Farewell 03:29 Farewell, Chase McFly. 03:31 Heads up, guys. 03:31 What the fuck is one of the WORST swears. 03:32 Personally, I can think of plenty of swears much worse than it, lol. 03:32 Yep 03:32 Though the user who said that is 11, so- 03:32 03:32 Interesting how Bla0018 joined as away and then became not away 03:32 Ikr. 03:33 So you noticed? 03:33 I notice all, smh. 03:34 Nope! 03:34 :P 03:35 Gotta go now 03:35 Bye 03:35 Bye. 03:38 With him gone, 03:38 I can now mod. 03:38 But there's still us here. 03:39 I see. 03:39 No aii today. 03:39 Lmfao. 03:39 She's online right now. 04:06 https://sally-face.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic I must never do this again. 04:07 And why? 04:10 Because it almost reached 15, the limit of what we're supposed to revert. 04:12 Oh. 04:12 That doesn't apply if you're a local admin, right? 04:12 Of course not. 04:13 Since I still do it on wikis that I'm an admin on. 04:18 Bye. 04:19 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 04:20 Bye! o/ 04:25 Hey Mess! o/ 07:41 Hello 07:42 Hey! o/ 11:48 hey (Robin) 11:48 @Syde you're on late 11:49 Oh whoops. 11:50 Was meant to leave already. 11:50 Night! o/ 11:51 Hey Chase (Robin) 2018 05 17